Dark Angel
by WolvenSango
Summary: Kagome with a Galadriel twist =)


"Dark Angel"  
  
Kikyo had been acting very strange lately. She'd been moody, getting violent for no reason. Inu Yasha noticed, since Kagome's dissapearance, the destroying of the jewel, and the finding of Kikyo and her new amulet, things had been very different...very odd. When they'd stopped at Kaede's hut for the night, Kaede had regarded Kikyo very oddly indeed. Even Kaede herself had been acting oddly, they all had been. But Shippou was the only one with an excuse; Puberty. But for some unknown reason, even unknown to Kaede, Kikyo's amulet glowed at Shippou's times of moodiness and seemingly as a result, Kikyo had gotten extremely angry and violent. Kikyo pinned him against the wall, by the arm, with one of her arrows. She placed another across his chest. Since the arrows were purified, they burned and injured the poor Kitsune. Inu Yasha wasn't sure if Kikyo didn't mean to kill the young Fox-Demon, but the wounds still left scars, regardless of if she did or not.  
  
Kaede strung her bow and loaded it with an arrow. She aimed it; Right at Kikyo. "Ye not be welcome here demon. Release the body of my sister Kikyo, or I warn ye, ye're heart will be pierced with my arrow."  
  
Inu Yasha reacted fiercely. "You stupid old Hag, this is Kikyo! How do you even manage to think that your own sister is a demon?" Kaede responded calmly. "Even ye saw what she just did, Inu Yasha. Even ye know that the True Kikyo would not have done such a thing." He was confused. "But...she even SMELLS like Kikyo! She walks like her! Talks like her! She HAS to be Kikyo!" "Even senses can be decieved, Inu Yasha, but if ye are willing to stand by that, I will hold ye to it," Kaede lowered her bow," For now." Kikyo let Shippou down with her arrow, and the Fox-Demon collapsed in a heap, only saying one thing before rendering unconsciousness. He said weakly, "I'm sorry Kikyo..." Kaede ran to get something, then returned with a bag of slightly glowing herbs. She didn't offer any information on the contents of the bag, so no one, not even "Kikyo" asked. Soon, Shippou was resting on a makeshift bed, his chest wrapped in bandages, and his arm wrapped and placed in a sort of sling.  
  
Inu Yasha went hunting one night, to return to find Kaede chanting over a green fire. 'Uh-oh. Green means trouble.' She was sprinkling a powder over the flames, muttering strange words. Inu Yasha heard the familiar ones of 'Kikyo' and 'dark form' and he flipped. "You dirty old Hag! What're you doing to Kikyo!?" "Inu Yasha, peace! Please! I am doing nothing to Kikyo! Ye do not realize what is wrong, do ye? The form called "Kikyo" now is not She!" But Inu Yasha didn't hear any of it. He stamped out the flames, picked up the sleeping Shippou in his arms, and left, hoping never to return. In the morning, Inu Yasha gathered up everyone and extra supplies and rations, and headed out. He tried staying in the shadows, and hiding Kikyo in the trees and darkness. Once, Kikyo slipped out into full sunlight... Immediately, she turned to stone. Shippou murmered something in his sleep about 'Kagome's soul'.  
  
Then, as if summoned, the skies turned dark. Energy filled the air around them, and Inu Yasha felt a familiar prescence. The stone Kikyo expelled forth a bright light, and Kikyo was returned to, seemingly, her original form. Shippou looked to the bright light and tears filled his eyes. 'Kagome??' "Instead of a Dark Lord, you would have a Queen! Not Dark, but beautiful and terrible as the Dawn! Trecherous as the Seas! Stronger than the foundations of the Earth!" Indeed, the light formed into Kagome, but a different one, nonetheless. Older and with longer black hair, she stared straight into Inu Yasha's eyes. Kagome's Dark Angel wings burst forth from her back, but it didn't seem to bother her. She looked at Shippou. His eyes still filled with tears, but of Joy this time, not sorrow. Kagome's eyes were raging with anger and hatred, and the skies seemed to show it so. They blackened further, and filled with the energy of storms. "All shall love me and despair." She raised her hands to grace the skies, and her eyes filled with a deep violet, full of rage. She lowered her gaze to Kikyo, and Kikyo screamed and seemed to vanish. 'oh Gods Kagome, No! I'm sorry for forsaking you, but how could you DO this to yourself? Making yourself a Damned Angel?' 'Your tears mean nothing to me now.' Power flew from Damned Kagome and flooded them all. Inu Yasha screamed, Sango and Miroku stared in awe, but Shippou seemed to just take in the power. As did someone else. 'Kagome...' 'Yes Kaede. Sure, you tried to free me, but Inu Yasha was being himself. If only I could still use those beads, hmm?', Kagome laughed for the last time. 'Don't worry! I'll return soon, you know I will! Only this time, I hope I won't be evil...Best of luck till then. See you soon!' Kagome's skies filled her with energy until it seemed like she couldn't take it anymore. She flew higher and higher, until she just seemed to...dissapear into a cloud of golden sparks. Then the skies lightened, the sun came out, and one lone black feather drifted down to land on the ground in front of Inu Yasha. He picked up the feather, kissed it once, and tucked it inside his Kimono.  
  
Kaede rested inside her hut, clutching the jewel between her hands. She placed it inside a wooden lockbox, and placed it in a safe place, under a loose floorboard. 'It will be safe here, until then. Kagome would have wanted it that way.'  
  
~End 


End file.
